


【授权翻译】Following Orders服从指令

by picketfence



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picketfence/pseuds/picketfence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>第一次协作执行任务之后，两个人都被要求去色诱对方以便于掌握把柄。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Following Orders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705730) by [Blondie54x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie54x/pseuds/Blondie54x). 



> 原作者注：非常感谢Elmey所提供的有用建议和她无尽的耐心。
> 
> 译者注：其实这篇文要授权已经要了两个多月了然而由于我的拖延癌现在刚刚翻译出了一半...在这里要先感谢亲爱的胸毛GN的帮助和督促，给你我的哈特！也感谢美苏翻译兴趣群里每一位曾经在我翻译有疑问时提供帮助的小天使们，爱你们！！以及这篇文原文有地方的语法比较...随性，可能有一些地方我翻译得不是正解，如果有发现的姑娘欢迎指正！

“Solo！”

Napoleon做了一个让自己平静的深呼吸，然后盯着他手里的电话。每一次听到他的上级Sanders，——俄罗斯人怎么说的来着？那位牢牢抓住了他软肋（用一条长狗绳拴着他蛋蛋）的男人——慢吞吞的，令人憎恶的嗓音时，他都会觉得汗毛倒竖。他可以感觉到他的蛋蛋条件反射地一紧。

"我在。"他回答道，强迫着让自己听上去很愉快的样子。"我能为您做点儿什么？"

"看起来你似乎要和那位俄罗斯特工无限期合作下去了。所以我们认为我们需要一点儿……保险。我们需要找到一些让我们可以掌控他的东西。"

Napoleon困惑地皱起眉头。"嗯？我没明白您的意思。"

"我们需要一点儿他的把柄，只是以防万一。"

"以防万一……？"

"万一我们需要他的合作。一些照片可能会有用。"

Napoleon捏了捏鼻梁，他的耐心正经受着考验。这个男人总是喜欢说谜语，一个让Napoleon轻视又可以激怒他的癖好。"不好意思，我想您得跟我明确地说出来。"

"我们想让你色诱Kuryakin。"  
==================================================================================  
"我们想让你色诱Solo。"

Kuryakin握紧了手里的玻璃杯。他的午餐伏特加被来自上级Oleg的一个电话给打断了。就像往常一样，Oleg开门见山，直击重点。

"抱歉，"Illya说，"你想让我干嘛？"

"色诱他，"Oleg重复了一遍。"既然你们将要一起在苏维埃之外工作，我们就需要一些手段。只是以防万一。"

他是说要操控Solo还是自己？说不定都是。克格勃在搜集把柄并利用上从来都不含糊，更何况他们对那些在他们影响之外工作的公民总是近乎偏执。Illya感到他的手开始颤抖，他在酒洒出来前放下了杯子——浪费它们太可惜了。他深呼吸，试图压抑住升腾的怒火，然而他发现他无法回应Oleg。

"你听到我说的话了吗？"

另一个深呼吸。好了，这样就能好些了。

"是的，长官。"

"我们需要一些你们两个的能作为证据的照片。尽快。"

Illya讨厌指出那个显而易见的事情。"但他有可能对男人没有兴趣。"

"如果你没法色诱成功，那就给他下药。我们就想要那些照片。"

"是，长官。"

"别再一次让我失望，Kuryakin。除非你想进古拉格和你双亲会面。"

联络切断了。没有进一步的解释，没有道别。Illya拿起酒杯，像喝冷水那样一口气干掉了剩下的伏特加。他凝视了一会儿手里晶莹剔透的杯子，然后转身把它砸到墙上。那种粉碎的声音听起来令人愉悦，但在接踵而至的寂静中他的喘息听起来如此刺耳。他又做了几个深呼吸，试图压制住在他生气时周身散发出的可怕气息。

他发现搞破坏很有帮助。

早些时候Illya答应了来自Napoleon Solo的一个请他去喝庆功酒的电话邀请，而现在，他发现自己正站在Solo宾馆房间的门外，一边的胳膊下面夹了瓶红酒，另一边空着手。他告诉自己他这么不情愿站在这儿并不是因为紧张——以前又不是没有执行过这类任务——但莫名其妙地，他预感到这是把双刃剑，就算他对这件事的处理方式没有选择的余地。对他的长官而言，他只是一个工具——只要能完成任务，管他是什么。

在来的路上，他考虑了一下这件事到底该怎么办。女人相对要简单一些。他知道自己有个好皮相，尽管长时间做出愉快和留意的样子几乎要动用他所有的演技。而除了这次，他唯一被要求去取悦过的男性之前就已经表现出了对他的兴趣，给这个人本身想要的，这很简单。说实话，那并不是什么很讨厌的任务。毕竟，他也有生理需求。

然而这个美国人跟那些人完全不同。即使这个男人有时候会有些傲慢，但他依旧很聪明并且相当自信，不过他是个享乐主义者，这在他们短暂的相处中就已经表现得非常明显了。现在Illya正站在这里，尽管他对自己将要使用的战术并不太自信。他或许应该迎合奉承。满足Solo的虚荣心；赞美他许多许多西装中的一件；夸赞他的品味。还有试着放松，Illya告诉自己。

他把手里的红酒瓶放到了地板上，然后解开了两颗衬衫纽扣。他在夹克上抹了两把手上的汗好做好准备敲门，然而在敲下去之前他停住了。两颗扣子太露骨了，他又系上了一颗。Illya拿起地上的瓶子并再次准备好敲门，然而在他的指节落到门板上之前，门就被猛地打开了。

"Peril，进来吧，你到得很准时。"

Illya跟着走进去，花了点时间来好好打量这间豪华房间。之前他闯进来放摄像机的时候太匆忙了，来不及注意那些装潢。而现在，他体内的艺术家赞美房间里的装饰，他体内的苏维埃分子鄙视它们。

房间中央放着个巨大的L型皮沙发，它的前面是个铝合金的玻璃茶几，而后面则是张有白色羊毛毯的queen size大床，相当整洁地拉好了床罩。他瞥了一眼藏着摄像头的地方，好确保它们没有被清理掉——看起来还没有。

他拿出酒给那个美国人，后者赞许地看着上面的标签。Illya转身把它放到茶几上，然后从兜里掏出了一小罐鱼子酱和一袋咸饼干。Illya停住了，他注意到房间的冰桶里第一次放上了香槟，旁边还有一盘牡蛎。

当Solo的手掌滑过他的肩膀并攥住了领口时他差点儿跳起来，"让我们来把你变得更舒服些，怎么样？"Solo一边说着，一边剥下Illya的夹克并把它扔到了沙发上。

转向Solo后的一瞬间Illya就紧张了起来，美国人正用一种评估性的目光从头到脚地缓慢打量着他，嘴角勾起笑容，"你穿这件衬衫很好看。"

Illya低头看了一眼身上的藏蓝色衬衫，"谢谢。"事实上，他是专门为了这次会面选的这件，它贴合着他的身体，展现出他优美的肌肉线条。"而你看上去很……舒服……"Illya皱起眉头，他逐渐注意到一件事，"…鉴于你穿着睡袍。"

Napoleon摆了摆手。"哦，我只是刚洗完澡，刚才也没什么需要换下来它的事情。"他紧了紧睡袍带子，"我想你不介意吧？"

"完全不介意。"这根本完美地顺应了Illya的计划。"你看起来很放松。"他伸手，由上至下抚摸那毛茸茸的材质，"白色很能衬托你晒出来的深色皮肤。"在发现Solo稍微有些脸红的时候Illya对自己笑了一下，很好，Solo被那些恭维影响了。现在，只要他能灌醉Solo……

就像读懂了他的内心一样，Napoleon转过身去，拿起瓶已经打开的香槟并倒了两杯。他递给Illya一杯，Illya接过后举至眼前，他看上去像是被那些小泡泡吸引，而事实上则是在检查杯子底部有没有药物残渣。

"香槟？"Illya说，"多颓废。"

"香槟敬我真正的朋友，给那些虚伪的朋友真正的痛苦。"(“Champagne for my real friends, real pain for my sham friends”)Napoleon旁征博引。他跟Illya碰杯，"干杯。"

Illya点头以表示对祝酒词的赞同。比起只能使他鼻子发痒的酒水，他更偏爱能让他内脏灼烧起来的那种，然而由于现在他们并没有烈酒，他还是一口气喝光了他的香槟。他随意地挪到了沙发旁，没等被邀请就坐下了，还脱掉了他的鞋。就在这时，灯光突然变昏暗了。他转过头看向Solo，而对方刚刚从开关所在的位置处移开。

"希望你不会介意，我感觉有点儿头疼。"

"那可能喝香槟并不是个好主意。"Illya建议。

"它能帮助我放松一点。"

"你需要放松一点？"

Solo手里握着那瓶香槟转到沙发后面，"我觉得我们都需要放松一点，不是吗？"他俯身，重新填满了Illya的酒杯。

"如果你坐下来可能会更放松。"Illya轻拍他旁边的空位，并探过身子把手里的酒杯原封不动地放到了茶几上。喝太多酒并不合适，至少在他想掌握控制权的时候不。

Solo无视了这个沙发大到足够坐六个人的事实，紧挨着他的客人坐下来。他翘起条光腿然后靠进沙发里，把胳膊横搭在靠垫上，几乎要扫到Illya的脖子了。Illya尽量不让自己的目光停留在睡袍间敞开的空隙内。Solo赤裸的，肌肉匀称的大腿和他其他部分的皮肤一样晒成了深色。Illya设想大概是虚荣心驱使Solo在闲暇时都晒在太阳灯下。

Napoleon突然倾身向前，拿过了盛着牡蛎的盘子。"想来点儿吗？"

Illya看向那盘佳肴。"牡蛎。它被认为能激发性欲，不是吗？"

"我想是的。"Solo露出一个猎食者的微笑。"来两个。"

Illya摇摇头。"谢谢，不要。我对海鲜过敏。"

"真的吗？"Napoleon扫了眼茶几上面，"然而你带了鱼子酱。"

那种自鸣得意的微笑。这激怒了Illya，他多想把那个自以为是的表情从Solo脸上去掉。他吸了口气以保持冷静，把一句尖锐的反驳咽了回去。"俄式鱼子酱。我想它要用你那精致的盘子才配得上。"

"真体贴。待会儿的吧，我想，等我们有食欲的。我是说，等我们再喝些酒的的时候，"Solo匆忙地补充了一句。他把牡蛎放回到桌子上然后坐了回来，专注地看着Illya，头偏向一边，"知道吗，你有一双非常蓝的眼睛。"

Illya给自己一个微笑。这个奉承不太高明，而且他也不是第一次听到这种台词了。"嗯，我知道。它们这么蓝是为了更好地看清你。"

"这不是大灰狼说过的话吗？"

"对，小红帽。一个俄国作家写的童话。"

Napoleon清了清嗓子。"实际上，我想应该是夏尔.佩罗写的，而且他是法国人。"

"但是他是从一个俄国人那里剽窃的创意。"Illya磨牙。这个让他神经紧张的美国人是怎么回事？他再一次做了个深呼吸。他必须记着他来这儿是干嘛的——他不会任由Solo把他惹恼。

然而Napoleon似乎一心一意地想要这么干。"你看上去有点儿紧张。"Napoleon说，他站起身并移动到Kuryakin身后。他贴上沙发背，嘴唇附在俄罗斯人耳边。"我能帮你缓解一下。"他说。

"我很好。"Illya皱眉。"真的。这是个困难的任务。"他因此咳嗽起来。"我呛了一大口水。"

"嗯，现在做人工呼吸可能有点儿晚了，不过我可以提供一次很不错的按摩。"没等Illya许可，Solo的手就已经搭上了他的肩膀并握住了那里。"噢，你绷得简直比一把俄式三弦琴还要紧。"

"你在干什么？"Illya问，尽可能地表现得很轻松，而事实上他的心脏已经开始狂跳。

Solo的拇指划着圈，陷进俄国人的皮肤里。"我曾经给芝加哥熊(橄榄球队名)做过按摩师，你知道的。"

Illya颇为疑惑地转过身看向他。"你给熊做过按摩？"

Solo若有所思。"可能按过几只吧。"

“什么？”

“没什么。”Napoleon扳正Illya的头，然后开始揉捏他手掌下的血肉。“放松。你的斜方肌硬得跟石头一样。看，这就是所说的紧张。”  
（TBC）


	2. Chapter 2

"那是肌肉的张力，我没紧张。"但事实上他就是紧张了，而且他尤其不愿意被粗暴地触碰。不过，如果他允许这种肉体接触，或许他还能利用它获得优势。

当Solo的大拇指在他脖子上滑动时Illya缩了缩，他得咬住舌尖才能阻止呻吟从唇边泄漏出去。Solo固执的，捏合着的手指已经开始展现它们的魔力，他不得不承认，Solo真的很擅长这个。Solo的手缓缓略过他的皮肤，揉捏着每处硬块直到他的肌肉变得像是太妃糖那样柔软。而让人气恼的是，Illya发现自己十分享受这种感觉，他的头无意识地向后仰抵住沙发靠背，极致的舒适感让他闭上了眼睛。

Solo的手向下移动到了他的手臂上，然后又向上，循环往复，沿着他的锁骨游走，拇指按入他的脖颈根部。那些触碰很坚实但温和，柔滑，甚至有些催眠了。Solo掌心的温度透过他衬衫薄薄的布料，温暖着他的皮肤。这种行为带来了肉欲，而且在他与Gaby共度时间过后，这种感觉来得相当快。他和那个女孩好几次都快要吻在一起，但每次他的热情都被熄灭了，只剩下他独自感到气馁。他现在还能记得她的身体贴合着他的感受，她香水的味道，她的手放在他的肩膀上时的触觉……

他的阴茎弹动了一下。Illya希望这种感觉快些消退，他开始对Solo按摩的刺激有反应了。已经太久了，Illya想，他试着回忆上一次他和别人这么密切地接触是什么时候。他换了个姿势，试图缓和他的不安，然而裤子布料摩擦过老二只使得事情变得更糟糕。

他得中止这种局面，总之，他才是应该给出一个按摩的那个，他才是应该让Solo勃起的那个，而不是反过来。从他来到这儿开始Solo就表现得如此殷勤——香槟，牡蛎，奉承话……然后现在？这简直就好像……就好像……

Illya猛地睁开眼睛。他跳起来然后转身面向那美国人，愤怒地指着他。“你……你……”他深呼吸，然后从紧咬的牙关中挤出话语。“我知道你想做什么，Cowboy！”

Solo看上去一脸无辜。“真的吗？那我想做什么？”

Illya绕过沙发，逼近Solo。“我认为你在试图色诱我。”

Solo有足够的理由惊讶。"我？色诱你？你究竟为什么会这么想？"

Illya向前倾身得更近，鼻尖几乎要碰上鼻尖。"因为我觉察到了那些标志。用酒精软化我，称赞我，触碰我。我很熟悉色诱的艺术。"

"真的？"Napoleon回以他片刻的沉默，组织着语言。他眯起眼睛，同时静静地吸了口气。他的手指漫不经心地弹着Illya胸口。"所以你这么穿衬衫。"

"衬衫？"

"对。别以为我没注意到那个设计多么突显你的……"他的手上下摆动，"……资本。"

Illya略微收回身子。"我不知道你在说什么。"

"你不知道吗？"Solo示意了一下茶几，"酒和鱼子酱？"

Illya看向桌子。"香槟和牡蛎！"他回击。

当现实同时呈现在两个人面前时，原本在两个人间弥漫的愤怒迅速消散了。他们各自向后退了一句，Illya是首先开口的那个。"你被要求色诱我！"

"而你被要求色诱我。"Napoleon重重地呼出一口气，双手抱胸。"好吧，这就有些尴尬了。"

Illya惊慌地环顾四周，寻找着最可能藏了麦克风的地方。Solo显然清楚他心中所想，他叹了口气，手指伸进他的头发里，把精心打理过的头发弄乱。

"冷静，Peril，这儿没有窃听器，我们可以交谈。他们只是想要些照片，不是想听你呻吟。"

"我不呻吟！"

"我打赌你不。"Napoleon自言自语。

"你这是什么意思？"

Napoleon跟上他，"只是说你把伤口封闭得如此紧以至于一个简单的肩膀按摩都能让你勃起！"

Illya像是被刺了一下似地盯着他，牙齿因为愤怒而来回磨动，放在身体两侧的手紧握起来。突然，他尖锐地吸了口气，然后转过了身子。

Napoleon现在很头疼。他叹口气然后搓了搓睡袍的边沿，十分憎恶他所造成的这种现状。对一个陌生人，色诱任务很简单，他知道自己在需要的时候可以变得很有魅力；操控什么对他来说也可以很顺理成章。但他和Illya共事，尽管只是暂时性的。在他们的任务中他们已经多少培养起了对对方的尊重。看在上帝的份儿上，他们救过彼此的命。

他们尊敬的头儿们就这么把他们推到了这样一个令人尴尬的处境上，他因此甚至更恨Sanders了。

如果他们失败了，结果会如何？对Napoleon而言，失败意味着来自他上面的一顿训斥。他将承受一番嘲讽——也就总只是威胁撤销他的宽限令之类的，一个威胁而已。他知道自己对Sanders而言太有价值了。

然而对Illya来说，任务失败的后果则严重得多。苏维埃可不以他们对令人失望的间谍们的仁慈而出名。Napoleon不敢确定到底会发生什么，但他相当确定那大概包括了被流放到西伯利亚。

他谨慎地接近那个沉默的俄国人。"如果你没有拿到你需要的照片会怎么样？"

Illya回过身，下巴的肌肉颤动，"在我阻止你和Teller小姐逃离东柏林失败后？"他明显地吞咽了一下。"我会被严厉地惩罚。连续两次任务失败是不被接受的。"

他知道Illya的上级只注重结果，不接受借口。Napoleon若有所思地轻拽下唇，他感受到了负罪感，这是一种他极其不喜欢的负面情绪。这样行不通，他得想出点什么办法好能让他们两个都免受不好的结果。选择太少而时间太短，根据他的计算，只有一种方法很简单又能行得通——只要现在Illya能相信他。

他清清嗓子，"事实上还有一种选择。"Napoleon慢慢地说道。

Illya的目光转向他，脸上露出了充满希望的表情，"你指什么？"

Napoleon张开手掌做出示意的姿态，"我们可以遵从他们的指令。"

Illya皱眉，"你在暗示什么？"

Solo歪过头试探性地看着Illya。"我们给他们所想要的。"

Illya眯起眼睛。"如果你以为我将会和你上床，Cowboy——"

"在我们察觉到对方在计划什么之前你很乐意。"

Illya困惑地摇了摇头，"那不一样。"

"怎么不一样？"

"我……我……"

"那没有什么区别。再说，这是个绝妙的主意。"他向前凑近一些，"这样，"如果你觉得这么做冒犯了你，我们可以装作我们从来没有进行过刚才那五分钟的对话，相反地，做你来这儿打算做的。"  
"你希望我们俩上床？"

"然后像野兔那样做爱，是的。"

Illya摩擦着他的脸颊，他在心里筛选着不同的可能性。"或许我们可以假装做这个。"他提议。

Napoleon看上去像是受到了极大的冒犯。"我不在性上作假！我不是个那方面的好演员。"他看得出来Illya需要点向正确方向进发的推动力。"你看，我觉得我们都能从中受益，我是指除了得到作为证据的照片以外的。一场没有负罪感的性爱，而且还全属于我们上级的命令。"Napoleon看着他，露出一个掠夺者般的微笑。"坦白地讲，如果让我说真话，你很有吸引力。在我看来，我们或许应该充分利用它。"

他差一点就在Illya强烈的注视下投降了，但接着，俄罗斯人手撑着腰开始踱步，抬着头像是能在天花板上寻找到答案。

在长时间的静默后，Napoleon再次进行了尝试。“听着，Peril——”

“安静！我在思考。”Illya再次开始踱步直到终于慢慢停止。他偏过头，扬起下巴打量了Solo片刻，然后撅起嘴唇叹了口气。“好吧。”

“好吧？”

“对，我同意了。我们可以做爱。”

“真的？”Napoleon惊讶地说道。“嗯……很好。这是个明智的决定。”

“我不想进古拉格。这点儿代价很小。”

“好吧，我们还有些需要考虑的事情，克格勃和CIA不会发现对方也有那些照片。”

“对。”

“如果我们都拥有对方的把柄，那么双方就都没有什么优势了。”

这是一个有说服力的论据，Napoleon看得出Illya明显地放松了。“这样他们没有可以胁迫我们的东西了。”Illya从头到脚地打量着Solo，然后耸了一下肩。“你也一样还算看得过去。这甚至可能会很愉悦——只要你能停止你的长篇大论。”

Solo忽略了那个侮辱——仅仅是这个想法就已经让他变硬了。“很好。”他击掌，然后向床四周看了看。“不会再像过去那样。”

“同意。”

“好。那么，”Napoleon按住Illya胸口，把他推到床边。“让我们来像老板们所希望的那样干柴烈火（scratch our respective itches）吧。”

Illya在向后退时耸耸肩，在腿后抵到床的边缘时停下。“我们只是在做我们被要求做的。”

Napoleon赞成地点点头。“只是遵从指令。”他轻轻叹息，倾身向前吻住Illya的嘴唇，因为Illya热情的回应而感到愉悦。在结束漫长的一吻后他们分开，在沉默中凝视彼此。

他摸上Illya的衬衫纽扣，而Illya完全静止地看着他。衬衫被扔到了地板上， Napoleon赞赏性地发出一声轻叹，他曾经瞥到过一眼的蓝色布料下的躯体完全符合他的预期。他的手缓慢向下滑过Illya的胸口和腹部，停在了他长裤上面的腰带上。他解开那里的搭扣，而在他拉下拉链之前，Illya的手覆盖上了他的。“那你呢？”

Napoleon扯掉他睡袍的带子然后让它从自己的肩膀滑落到地板上。“我已经好了。”

Illya嘴唇颤动。“哦，Cowboy，这将会变得很有趣。”

Napoleon愉快得十分真诚。“你是在微笑吗？”

“你告诉任何人，我就杀了你。”Illya威胁道，但他的话语里并没有什么力度。

“我的嘴很严。（My lips are sealed.）”

“嗯，不会密封太久了，我想。”Illya抚摸上Solo的下唇，后者愉悦地呻吟，为了抵挡住诱惑而吸吮那根长茧的手指——或许可以再等等，虽然现在他就想要让Illya呻吟，尖叫并乞求他。哦，对，尤其是乞求他。他扯下Illya的裤链然后急躁地把他推倒在床上。

“现在，让我给他们的相册提供点儿素材吧，怎么样？”

在他们听不到的地方响起了一致的轻柔快门声。  
The End


End file.
